Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation estimation apparatus, a robot, and an operation estimation method.
Description of Related Art
An apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a gesture recognition apparatus) for recognizing a gesture in which a will or emotion is represented according to motion of each portion of a human body such as an arm, a hand, a finger, a foot, or a head has been proposed.
In the above-described gesture recognition apparatus, a specific portion of a person in a detection target area is extracted on the basis of an image for which a value of a distance to a physical object in the detection target area is designated as a pixel value generated by an image sensor. In the gesture recognition apparatus, recognizing a predetermined gesture in a specific space on the basis of time-series data of a shape of an extracted specific portion has been proposed. Also, the specific portion is, for example, a portion anterior to a wrist of a human hand and a predetermined gesture is, for example, an operation in which the hand is held over an image sensor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-99749 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1)).